Death & The Lovers
by amblynh
Summary: An arranged marriage sends a furious Cana running to her favorite spot in the woods, but one misstep in the dark has her tumbling down a hill and lands her atop an unmarked grave, rendering her unconscious. What happens when she wakes is something no one could have prepared her for. (CanaJane) (Corpse Bride-inspired AU)
1. Chapter 1

( _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, The Corpse Bride, or any of the characters.)_

 **Chapter One**

Over her 21 years, life on the road was the only thing Cana Alberona knew. She had traveled all over Fiore with her father, Gildarts Clive. They had been all the way from historic Oak Town in the northeast to the beautiful southern port of Hargeon. An illness, a mystery to Cana as her father never liked to talk about it, had taken her mother from them when Cana was only an infant.

Following his wife's death, Gildarts could hardly bear to be in the house. He did the only thing he could think to do – pack up everything that he and Cana would need and travel wherever he could find work, mostly odd jobs. As they traveled, Cana found that she had a knack for reading cards. She began doing so for the locals in every town they traveled to, making a little extra money to help her father.

It was a hard way to grow up, never staying in one place for long. Cana never had the chance to make many friends, at least not permanent ones, and Gildarts could see the toll it was taking on his daughter. He always hoped that the next town they arrived in would offer enough work that they could make it their home. It seemed like a pipe dream, until Magnolia.

* * *

"Cana, wake up. We're here."

Gildarts reaches over and shakes his daughter's shoulder gently. Cana opens her eyes, yawning and stretching as much as she can in the restricted space of the passenger seat. She blinks a few times, trying to adjust to the bright morning sun. She peers out of the windshield as Gildarts passes a large sign:

 _Welcome to Magnolia! Population: 60,000_

Surprisingly this was the first time they'd ever been to Magnolia, a bustling merchant town in the southeast. While they were in Clover Town, their last stop, Gildarts had heard about a popular staffing agency called _Fairy Tail_ that helped freelancers find work. It sounded like the perfect opportunity to finally settle down and give his daughter some stability.

Gildarts maneuvers the car through the busy streets while Cana takes it all in. There were people everywhere it seemed. Some were operating stalls selling everything from fresh produce to souvenirs while others shopped or ate at one of the several sidewalk cafes. Her father finally turns down a less packed street and finds what he was looking for, the elegant Heartfilia Hotel. They retrieve their suitcases from the trunk and head inside.

When they enter the lobby, a pretty blonde greets them cheerily with a smile that reaches her round brown eyes. Her name tag identifies her as Lucy Heartfilia and Cana wonders if there's a connection between her and the hotel name. As she waits for Gildarts to retrieve their room keys, she takes the opportunity to take in Lucy's appearance. Her lower half, starting right above a curvy waist, is blocked by the desk but there's plenty to appreciate about the part that Cana can see. Her long blonde hair hangs straight with carefully trimmed bangs framing her heart-shaped face.

As she begins to admire further down, Cana is suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Gildarts holds the key card in front of her. She flashes a smile toward Lucy, who returns it, and follows her father to the elevator. They go up to the third floor where they find their adjacent rooms.

The first thing Cana does when she gets into her room is take a shower. As she stands under the hot water, letting it soothe her stiff muscles, she thinks about how they probably won't be staying in Magnolia for long. After all, what would make this town different from the rest, other than the lovely woman at the front desk? After her shower, donning only a towel, Cana begins sifting through her suitcase to find something to wear. There's a knock on the door, followed by the sound of her father's voice.

"Cana, I'm heading to Fairy Tail to meet the owner. Do you want to come or are you staying here?"

Cana opens the door a crack, peeking out at him. "I'll go. Just let me get dressed first."

He smiles, waving his hand slightly. "Take your time. I'll wait downstairs."

Cana nods and closes the door. She listens as his footsteps fade before she goes back to her suitcase. She settles on a blue striped tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black biker boots. She goes into the bathroom to blow dry and brush out her hair, dark brown curls hanging just past her shoulders, and quickly brushes her teeth. After sliding a few gold bangles onto each wrist, she checks herself in the mirror.

She makes a last-minute decision to put on some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. It makes her feel a little more confident, especially in a new place. On her way out the door, she grabs her purse, sliding her room key into it and checking to make sure her cards are packed safely inside before slinging it over her shoulder. It's a fuzzy blue thing that she had gotten while they were in Hargeon the year before. She thought it was cute and ignored the jokes Gildarts made about it.

She takes the elevator down to the lobby, where Gildarts is waiting with two cups of coffee. He hands her one as he takes a sip from the other. She thanks him, and they head out into Magnolia. They opt to walk to Fairy Tail, enjoying the warmth of the late spring day and stopping at a few of the stalls they had passed on the way in.

They reach Fairy Tail about an hour later and Cana is awed at the size and grandeur of the building. The main focus is an elaborate sign, painted a striking red and bordered with gold. The overall style of the building reminds her of the old castle in Oak Town. She follows Gildarts inside, where they're greeted by a beautiful woman with fiery hair as red as the sign outside.

"Mr. Clive? Welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Erza Scarlet." The woman holds her right hand out and Gildarts shakes it firmly before she continues, "Mr. Makarov is finishing up with a prior commitment, but he'll be down shortly. In the meantime, please have a seat." She points toward a group of chairs.

Gildarts nods. "Thank you. I'm glad he could meet with me on such short notice. This is my daughter, Cana." He gestures toward her.

Erza gives a curt nod in Cana's direction, before turning and walking away, heels clicking on the granite floor. Cana makes a mental note to never get on her bad side as she and Gildarts take a seat. They don't have to wait long before an older man, quite a bit shorter than the average person, approaches them. By the time he makes it over to them, he has a hand stretched out. Gildarts stands and when he reaches out, the man grasps his hand and lays his other hand on top of it.

"Mr. Clive, it's a pleasure. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the owner and operator of this fine establishment." He removes his overlaying hand to gesture around the foyer.

Gildarts grins. "Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Dreyar. Call me Gildarts, please."

Makarov chuckles. "Of course, but only if you'll call me Makarov." He releases Gildarts' hand and looks over at Cana. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Gildarts introduces Cana and Makarov shakes her hand in the same manner that he had shaken her father's. She can't help but smile. There was something comforting about the old man and, if he treated both workers and clients as warmly as he was treating them, then she could understand why his business was flourishing.

After the introductions are out of the way, Makarov insists that they get down to the business of why Gildarts is there. Cana bows out of the meeting gracefully, saying she'll go roam around town for a little while. After agreeing to meet Gildarts back there in an hour, she says goodbye to them both and heads outside while the men take a nearby elevator up to Makarov's office.


	2. Chapter 2

( _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, The Corpse Bride, or any of the characters.)_

 **Chapter Two**

A month later, Cana finds herself sitting at a sidewalk café, sipping a cup of coffee with her cards stacked neatly on the table in front of her. Gildarts was off on a job, she wasn't sure where this time, but he made sure to call her at least once a day to let her know that he was okay. Since they'd arrived in Magnolia, it seemed that he had no issues finding work thanks to Fairy Tail. In fact, he had started working immediately. He mainly took jobs for clients who needed a little extra muscle, whether it was acting as a bodyguard or doing some heavy lifting for construction crews.

It had only taken a week for Gildarts to save enough money to move them out of the _Heartfilia_ and into a decent two-bedroom apartment. It only had one bathroom, which was fine by Cana since her father was gone so often. When he was home, he was either sleeping or he would be at Fairy Tail looking for another job. To help while he was away, Cana would sit at different cafés, offering card readings to locals just like she had in all the other towns they traveled to. She quickly began building a bit of a reputation and people even started to contact her, rather than her just waiting for people to stop at her table. Before long, she was able to start saving up some extra money for herself.

Today, she was waiting for a new client, a man who had called her the day before. She alternates between sipping her coffee and checking her watch. They had agreed to meet at 2:30 and it was already getting close to 2:45. She glances at every man that passes, wondering which one was going to stop. She's looking down at her watch again when she hears a familiar voice call her name.

When she looks up, Lucy is making her way across the street. She's carrying a large paper bag with fresh produce almost falling out. Cana can't help but admire the way the sun makes Lucy's hair shimmer, but she dismisses the thought quickly as Lucy comes closer. They exchange smiles as Lucy steps onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, Lucy. How are you?"

Lucy adjusts the bag, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm okay. Just trying to get some errands done before I need to be at the hotel. How are you?"

"I'm good. Dad's on a job, so I've been doing card readings and exploring Magnolia more." Cana sips her coffee before continuing, "I'm actually waiting on a client, but he's running late."

Lucy nods in understanding. She had been involved in Cana's initial exploration of Magnolia. While Gildarts had been at his first meeting with Makarov, Cana found herself wandering town rather absently, realizing she had no idea where to go. She eventually made her way back to the hotel, where Lucy noticed her sitting alone in the lobby. After Cana told her about the current situation, Lucy sat with her and told her about everything there was to do in Magnolia. They quickly became friends and when Cana began doing card readings in town, Lucy even offered a corner of the lobby for her to set up a table if she needed.

Someone clearing their throat brings Cana back to the present and Lucy steps out of the way. A man, around 26 years old, is standing there. He's slightly taller than Lucy, making him close to Cana's height. He's wearing a hat that does little to cover the black spiky hair under it and sleek sunglasses cover his eyes. Lucy smiles politely, giving Cana a little goodbye wave before she walks away. The man shifts his weight from one foot to the other, watching Lucy leave before turning his attention back to Cana.

"Miss Alberona?"

Cana nods, gesturing toward the seat across from her. As he sits, she glances at her watch, which shows that he was a full half hour late. He removes the sunglasses, revealing dark blue eyes. He's handsome, which Cana takes a moment to appreciate, and then she sits up a little straighter in her seat, setting down her nearly empty coffee cup.

"It's Mr. Fullbuster, right?" She rests a hand on her cards.

"Call me Gray. Sorry I'm late." He smiles sheepishly, but Cana notices that it seems to lack some actual feeling.

Cana tries her best to give a reassuring smile in return. "It's alright. Now, are you ready for me to start?"

His expression shows some wariness. "What do you need to know?"

Cana shakes her head. "The less I know, the better," she says as she picks up her stack of cards and shuffles them quickly. Noticing his questioning look, she continues, "If you tell me anything, it can affect the reading. To get the most accurate results, it's best if I don't know."

He nods, and she flips the first card to begin. The cards she pulls are: Empress (Upright), Lovers (Upright), Death (Reversed), Devil (Reversed), and finally Sun (Upright). Gray sits quietly, watching her do this but not understanding what it all means. After the last card is flipped, Cana starts to explain.

The Empress card shows that Gray had something, or maybe someone, that was beautiful and important to him. The Lovers card indicates that it was indeed a someone, specifically a lover. Death being reversed signifies that there's a death Gray is having trouble getting over. Cana assumes that his lover had died but doesn't say it out loud. She continues onto the Devil card, reversed as well, which shows that he'll be able to break free from the pain. The final card, the Sun upright, shows that positivity and light will return to his life.

When Cana is finished with her explanation, she looks up at Gray. He's quiet, staring down at the cards between them. He sighs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a blank envelope and hands it to Cana. As she takes it, he stands, placing his sunglasses back on his face.

"Thank you, Miss Alberona."

"My pleasure. Have a nice day." Cana watches him walk away before she peeks inside the envelope. She's stunned to find quite a bit more there than she thought. She counts it twice and both times, the total comes out to 500,000 Jewels. On the phone the day before, she had only quoted him 5,000 Jewels, which was her usual rate.

Cana slips the envelope into her purse and stands, tossing her coffee cup in a nearby trashcan before she heads home. She isn't too far from home when her phone begins to ring. She fishes it out of her purse and sees that it's Gildarts. She answers and after they each ask the usual questions about how everything is going, he says he'll be back in Magnolia soon. He asks her to meet him at Fairy Tail so they can go to dinner after he speaks to Makarov. Cana asks if everything is okay and he says that Makarov probably just wants an update on how he's doing with the jobs he's been getting. He doesn't seem concerned about it, so Cana agrees to meet him there at 5 o'clock.

By the time the call is over, Cana has made it back to the apartment. She goes in, leaves her boots at the door, and heads to her room. She pulls out the envelope that Gray had given her and lays it on her bed. First, she takes 10,000 Jewels and puts them in her wallet. Then, she retrieves a small box from her bedside table and puts the remaining 490,000 Jewels into it. She makes a mental note to count her savings later and goes to take a shower.

When Cana gets out of the shower, it's already 4:15, so she pulls her wet hair into a braid and goes back to her room to get dressed. She chooses a sleeveless black silk blouse and a maroon tulle skirt, which she tucks the blouse into. She changes her fuzzy purse out for a black and white striped clutch and goes to the bathroom to put on some makeup. After she finishes, she slides on a pair of black flats, locks up the apartment, and heads to Fairy Tail.

When she arrives, it's nearly 5 o'clock. She makes an automatic beeline for the waiting area, where she and Gildarts sat the first time they were there. As she takes a seat, she catches two figures out of the corner of her eye, standing by the elevators. When she looks over, she sees her father and Makarov having what appears to be a very intense conversation. She watches them for a moment, trying not to be too obvious about it. Gildarts hadn't been worried on the phone and Cana wonders if the conversation ended up being about something far different than what he expected.

The two men begin to move, so she quickly shifts her gaze toward the window to her right. She hears two sets of footsteps approaching and turns her head in their direction. Makarov greets her with a smile, which she returns, and excuses himself. After he's gone, Cana looks up at her father, whose own smile looks a little forced.

The ride to The Evergreen, Magnolia's most popular restaurant, is a quiet one. While they're waiting for a table, Cana mentions that Gildarts looks exhausted and says she could have made them something to eat at home. He insists that he's fine and wants to treat her to a nice dinner, his way of apologizing for working so much. They're offered a table on the patio, which they accept, and are led through the busy restaurant to a side door.

The Evergreen's patio is decorated much like the inside with different sized pots filled with all sorts of flowers. Vines wrap around the pergola and there are some pots with various foliage accenting the floral aspects. All in all, it has the atmosphere of an exotic garden.

They order their drinks – water for them both, but also whiskey for Gildarts – and pick up their menus. The menu isn't extensive, but the food has rave reviews. The head chef, Elfman Strauss who critics referred to as "The Beast" of cooking, had a reputation for making some very innovative dishes. Cana decides on a simple one, a cedar-planked salmon with a side of grilled asparagus and rice pilaf and Gildarts chooses the same. As they wait for their food, Cana breaks the silence.

"Dad, what was going on with you and Mr. Makarov?"

Gildarts looks up from the dessert menu he's been reviewing closely. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Cana frowns, leaning back. "I saw you two talking when I first got there. Seemed kind of…intense. I thought maybe it had something to do with you going to Fairy Tail for work."

"I see." Gildarts sets down the dessert menu and adjusts in his seat. "It was nothing like that, Cana. I promise. In fact, he had a…Well, sort of a proposition for me. Something that would bring in a lot of money, and maybe even give me a permanent position at the agency."

Cana breathes a sigh of relief, the anxious feeling starting to fade. "What kind of proposition was it? Are you going to accept?"

"I told him I'd think about it. It's a big decision, so I was going to wait to tell you." He leans forward, reaching out a hand, which Cana takes. He squeezes her hand gently. "Sorry, kiddo. I hope you weren't too worried about it."

Cana shakes her head, smiling. "Not at all. I'm excited for you." Shortly after their conversation, the food comes. They eat and chat about what they've both been doing. However, one question still weighs on Cana's mind. What did Makarov want from her father and why did it seem like Gildarts was hiding something?


	3. Chapter 3

( _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, The Corpse Bride, or any of the characters.)_

 **Chapter Three**

A couple days later, Cana wakes to a text from Lucy, asking if she'd like to have lunch at the hotel. Cana says yes and asks what time, to which Lucy replies 11 o'clock. It was just past 9:30, so Cana confirms and rolls out of bed. She wouldn't need to leave for another hour, so she takes a quick shower and has a granola bar and some orange juice for breakfast. On the counter she finds a note from Gildarts, saying he's on some odd jobs around town and then he has another meeting with Makarov before he comes home. Cana is curious if it means that he'd made a decision regarding the proposition that Makarov had for him and that he was finally going to tell her about it.

After putting her hair into a half-ponytail, the upper part in a bun and the lower part falling in lazy waves, and applying some light makeup, she goes back to her room to get dressed. Wanting to enjoy the last few days of the summer heat, she pulls out a dark green and gold patterned crop top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She finishes the outfit with a pair of dark brown sandals. Grabbing her purse, she checks to make sure she has some money in her wallet and makes sure her cards are there, too. She always took them when she went out, just in case she happened upon someone who wanted a reading done.

On her way to the _Heartfilia_ , Cana stops at a café and texts Lucy to see if she'd like some coffee. All she receives back is a big heart emoji. Cana laughs quietly, sending a quick thumbs-up before ordering two coffees. As she waits, she notices an ice sculpture in a display case, so she walks over to examine it closer. She realizes that it's a carafe pouring coffee into a cup with the café's logo on it. As it melts slowly in the refrigerated case, it gives the illusion that the coffee is steaming. She admired the talent it took to make something so detailed. Just then, her coffee order is called out and she turns to retrieve it.

Curious about the sculpture, she asks the barista who made it. She's surprised to learn that it was Gray Fullbuster, the man who had received a card reading from her and paid well over what he was quoted for it. As it turns out, he's a renowned ice sculptor from a small village somewhere in northern Fiore. He had trained from a young age under the legendary sculptor known only as Ur. Following her death, he traveled around and made a name for himself, always making sure he honored the skills Ur taught him.

Cana thanks the barista for the information, drops 500 Jewels into the tip jar, and heads to meet Lucy for lunch.

The hotel is busier than Cana had seen it before. She waits patiently by the door until she catches sight of familiar blonde hair, pulled into a high ponytail. Lucy is giving instructions to a young woman, who races off to wherever she was told. Lucy waves Cana over when she notices her.

"Hey. Have you been here long?" Lucy asks just as she has a clipboard all but shoved in her face by a very impatient man. She sighs, signs something, and dismisses him. She smiles apologetically, raising her hands in a 'what can I say' gesture.

Cana laughs, holding out the coffee she brought. "I just got here. Probably safe to say lunch is cancelled?"

"No, not at all!" Lucy takes a quick swig of the coffee. When she looks around the lobby, she sighs again, "Maybe a little delayed though."

Cana holds up her now free hand. "I can wait. I don't have anything else really going on today."

Lucy gives Cana a side hug and points toward a sign that says The Lucky Lady with an arrow pointing down a hallway. "The restaurant is that way, if you wanna' go ahead and wait. Just let the hostess know. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Cana nods and Lucy thanks her for the coffee before she's whisked away by another one of her employees. Cana makes her way to the restaurant. The hostess asks if she needs a table for one, but Cana says she's supposed to wait for Miss Heartfilia. The hostess' eyes grow wide and she nods, insisting that Cana follows her. She leads the way to a small, two-person table next to a big window that overlooks the back garden. Cana thanks the young woman, who basically curtsies before she leaves to return to the front.

Cana quietly sips her coffee, a waiter stopping occasionally to see if she needs anything. She wonders about what it must be like for Lucy to have to run the _Heartfilia_ all by herself. Sure, she had her staff, but every major decision was left to her and it must be difficult. She stares out of the window, thinking back to Lucy's story about how she came to run it.

It was the Heartfilia family business, built from the ground up by Lucy's parents, Jude and Layla. She had grown up there, but while she loved it, Lucy hadn't wanted to run it. She had her sights set on something else. She wanted to be a writer. When she got to college, choosing her major was easy: she had to go for journalism. She even minored in creative writing to help her write the best articles possible.

She had graduated with honors from Magnolia College and began traveling, working as a freelancer with some of Fiore's biggest papers. She was two years into a promising career when she received devastating news. Her parents had died in a car accident. Lucy immediately returned to Magnolia and gave up her dream to take care of the hotel.

Cana really admired that Lucy would give up everything she wanted to do something she wasn't thrilled about. She leans back in her seat, shifting her gaze around the restaurant. She made a mental note to ask Lucy why it was called The Lucky Lady. As if by magic, as soon as Cana thought that, Lucy was suddenly coming toward her.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Lucy says, sliding into the seat across from the brunette.

Cana smiles, waving her hand. "It's no big deal. You're worth the wait."

Lucy blushes and takes a moment to relax before she asks if Cana is ready to eat.

* * *

Later that evening, Cana is home, laying on the couch and idly messing with her cards. Waiting for Gildarts to get home from his meeting was proving to be mind-numbing. She decides to do a card reading for herself, curious as to what her near future might hold. She shuffles her cards and begins to flip them onto the coffee table.

The first card is the Emperor (Upright), meaning father. The next is Chariot (Upside down) showing that she won't have control, followed by the Lovers (Upright) which signifies a union. So far, this reading wasn't looking too promising on her behalf. The final card she flips is Justice (Upside down) which indicates unfairness. Cana sits quietly, staring at the cards, wondering what it could mean. Was Gildarts going to bring her news that she wouldn't have control over? That she felt she could handle. But what about the union and the unfairness? She had no idea. She reminds herself that the way she interprets the cards are up to her, but they seem pretty clear and she's struggling to find anything good in them. She hears the front door open, so she quickly stacks the cards back up as Gildarts comes into the living room.

"Hey kiddo. How was your day?"

She shrugs, sliding the cards into her nearby purse before she stands. "It was fine. I had lunch with Lucy at the hotel's restaurant. How did the meeting with Mr. Makarov go?"

It was Gildarts' turn to shrug, but he avoids actually answering the question. "Ready for dinner?"

Cana furrows her brows, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess. What's on the menu?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Cana states that it doesn't matter to her and goes to put her purse away. When she returns to the kitchen, her father has started on making pasta. She sets the table as he cooks, and then they sit down to eat, surrounded by a tense silence. Cana debates telling him about her card reading as Gildarts debates telling her about the results of his meeting.

It isn't until they're cleaning up that the silence is broken. They both go to say something at the same time, each insisting that the other speaks first. They share a brief laugh and Gildarts asks Cana what's on her mind. She says it isn't that important and wants to know what he's going to say. He finishes putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, starts it, and asks her to sit down. Cana feels an instant pang of anxiety but obliges nonetheless.

"Now just hear me out before you say anything, alright?"

Cana frowns, not knowing exactly what he's going to say, just that it's not going to be good. She nods hesitantly and tries to prepare herself. Gildarts takes a deep breath, knowing the news he's about to share will most likely upset his daughter but hoping she'll understand in the end.

"I've agreed to have you marry Makarov's grandson."


	4. Chapter 4

( _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, The Corpse Bride, or any of the characters.)_

 **Chapter Four**

To say that Cana was angry was a colossal understatement. In fact, it was an insult to her true feelings.

She was _livid_.

Following the news that Gildarts had agreed to marry her off to someone she didn't even know, she had stormed out of the apartment without a word, only slamming the door behind her as hard as she possibly could. She figured that would say more than words ever could.

It's a chilly night in Magnolia. Even though summer wasn't over for the next few days, the nights in Magnolia were starting to cool off quickly, a stark contrast to the daytime heat. Cana was glad that she hadn't taken her sandals off after she had gotten home earlier that day, though she wished she had opted for shoes that required socks as her current ones did nothing to block the cool air from assaulting her feet. The goosebumps that rose on her arms almost immediately made her regret not grabbing a jacket on her way out.

It takes her two blocks to calm down enough to try to think of where to go. All the cafés and other shops were either closed or in the process of closing for the night, so none of them were options. Not that they would have been anyways. It really wasn't a time that she wanted to be around other people. She stops under a streetlamp, taking a seat on a nearby bench to let her feet rest. Besides being completely useless in cold weather, the sandals weren't the most supportive shoes and the thin flat bottoms made it feel as if she were walking directly on the cement.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Cana is finally struck with an idea. The one place she could think of where she knew she would be able to be alone for a while. In the woods on the other side of town, about a mile from the road, there was a clearing near the natural hot springs that Lucy had told her about on her first day in Magnolia. She hadn't ventured out there in the dark before, but she was sure she could find her way as many times as she'd been there during the day. She decides to give her feet a little more time before she began the trek across town.

* * *

The walk from the bench to the edge of the woods is a long one, taking Cana close to an hour. By the time she reaches the tree line, her feet are basically screaming at her, begging her to stop. Any skin exposed to the night air is covered in goosebumps and her stomach has taken to growling quietly. She finds a fallen tree and sits on it, giving her feet a much-needed break. Luckily there's a lone streetlamp on the road, giving her enough light to check her watch.

It's already past nine o'clock and wanting to get to the clearing before it got much later, she stands, forcing her feet to move. Her entire body begins to protest, but she pushes through the discomfort and heads deeper into the shadowy woods.

By this point, the initial shock and anger has worn off, replaced by frustration and hurt. She couldn't fathom why Gildarts would agree for her to marry someone, a man she didn't even know at that, without her consent. She was 21 and they weren't living in the 17th century. It wasn't a normal thing for people to do anymore.

She thinks back to dinner at The Evergreen, when Gildarts had told her about a proposition from Makarov. One involving a lot of money and a permanent position at Fairy Tail. She begins to wonder if that's what this was all about. Had Makarov convinced her father to arrange this marriage with the promise of plenty of work and even more money? If so, it appeared that he cared more about all of that than he did about her feelings or opinion on the matter.

Feeling the rage bubble up once more, Cana kicks at what she thinks is a rock. Her foot barely taps it before it suddenly scurries away. She takes a quick step backwards, waiting to make sure it doesn't come back. When it doesn't, she continues walking, hoping that she's going in the right direction. She steps as carefully as she can, trying to avoid tree roots that seem to stretch into her path deliberately.

Her mind wanders back to the question of her father's motives and who Makarov's grandson even was. She hadn't been aware that the old man had any family, but then again there was apparently a lot she didn't know. Being so caught up in her thoughts, Cana fails to notice the way the trees are thinning out ahead.

It isn't long before she comes to a small ledge, the heel of her right foot landing on the ground as usual but the rest of her foot finding nothing but air. The feeling of her foot bending forward further than normal snaps Cana out of her thoughts, but it's too late. She doesn't even have the chance to utter a shriek of surprise before her body is going forward, too.

Luckily the hill is a short one. She tumbles down it quickly and, on the way down, she imagines she'll be able to get up relatively unscathed. However, she couldn't have foreseen the large rock waiting at the bottom, one that her head would wind up being given a rough introduction to.

* * *

Blood. There isn't much, but it's seeping slowly from somewhere in the pretty brunette's hairline and dripping down onto the rock beneath her head. A single drop on the ground was all it had taken to bring Mirajane up. Had she known who would be lying on her makeshift grave, she would have done something different with her hair. What was left of it at least.

Mira leans down to get a closer look at the woman. She's on her side and not moving, that much Mira was certain about, but the darkness made it hard to tell if she was breathing or not. Mira could only figure that with a hit to her head like that, there was a good chance that she wasn't. She slides her bony arms under the woman, careful not to jostle her around too much, and in a puff of black smoke, they're gone.


	5. Chapter 5

( _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, The Corpse Bride, or any of the characters.)_

 **Chapter Five**

As Cana's consciousness returns, albeit slowly, her ears pick up the sound of voices and some wistful instrumental playing in the background. She can feel that she's lying on something comfortable, a bed or maybe a couch. When she starts to open her eyes, she's greeted by a bright light that causes her to squint. Her head begins to throb instantly, so she raises a hand to the right side of it and groans when her fingertips make contact with what feels like a pretty substantial lump.

As her eyes adjust to the light, Cana is able to make out a figure leaning over her. Her overall vision is still hazy, but it appears to be a woman. Long white curls hang from the woman's head, the ends brushing Cana's cheek. Cana moves her hand from the bump on her head to the unfamiliar hair, running her fingers against it gently. This earns a quiet giggle from the other person, a sound that makes Cana smile. She turns her attention to the face hovering about a foot above her own.

Cana can see that the woman's skin closely matches her hair in color, or lack of due to how ghostly white they both were, but she can't seem to make out any other specific features. Cana's head begins to throb again, so she closes her eyes, hoping that blocking the light will help. Besides, even if she could see the other woman clearly, it wouldn't have mattered because she had already convinced herself of one thing:

She was in heaven because this woman had to be an angel.

* * *

When Cana wakes again, it's quieter than before. She's able to open her eyes with little complaint from her head, the dimmed lights making it easier. She's also pleased to find that her vision is back to normal. Her body, on the other hand, is stiff and sore from the unplanned tumble she had taken, causing some resistance as she sits up and looks around.

Her first reaction is confusion. This wasn't a place she recognized at all and how she got there in the first place was even more of a mystery to her. The room she's in appears to be the main area of a rundown bar. The worn couch she's sitting on is shoved against a wall beside the counter where drinks are typically made. On the opposite end of the room there's a small stage, complete with a piano and microphone stand.

Cana sets her feet on the floor and lets the momentary dizziness pass before she moves anymore. She notices that her feet are bare and wonders where her sandals were. They could have come off somehow when she fell. That or someone had removed them and set them aside. Either way, she opts to worry about it later and works on standing, her legs a little wobbly. Standing feels as if she had been cramped up in a car, like when she and Gildarts traveled around Fiore.

Once she's up and the next bout of dizziness has passed, she takes a moment to stretch. Spotting the mirror behind the counter, she walks over to it slowly and takes a look at herself. Her hair is knotted in some places and generally sticking out all over. She makes an attempt to detangle and smooth it out but to no avail. Luckily, she still has a hairband on her wrist, so she pulls her messy locks into a ponytail hoping that will make them look more presentable. She continues to check down her body. Her crop top and jeans had suffered a few small tears from her fall but surprisingly nothing major. Her arms, face, and the part of her midriff revealed by her top are all dotted with small bruises and minor scratches. Other than that, she's relieved to see that she's still in one piece.

While she's distracted, Cana fails to notice that she's no longer alone, at least until someone behind her speaks.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

The sound of a voice makes Cana jump. She turns around and comes face-to-face with a blue-haired beauty. Her short hair, damp as if she had just gotten out of the shower, and dark blue eyes contrast against her pale skin. Her skin reminds Cana of the angel she had seen the first time she'd woken up, someone she was pretty sure she had only dreamed of.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the woman says, stepping back and smiling apologetically.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you come in."

The blue-haired woman offers her hand. "I'm Juvia. What's your name?"

Cana hesitates for a moment, but ultimately reaches out and grasps the hand gently. The skin is damp and wrinkles a bit when she touches it. "I'm Cana," she answers, letting go of Juvia's hand quickly. She rests her hand against her leg as nonchalantly as possible, to hide the fact that she's drying it on her jeans. She knows it wasn't a successful maneuver when Juvia frowns, drawing her own hand back.

Juvia sighs, holding her hands behind her back. "Why don't you come with me? Mirajane has been..." she pauses to consider a word before continuing, "…waiting, to meet you."

Cana nods although she isn't sure who this Mirajane is and follows Juvia through a large set of double doors, leading to a smaller room with one long wooden table down the middle spanning the length of it. Juvia stops a few steps into the room, forcing Cana to do the same. Over Juvia's shoulder, Cana can see someone sitting alone at the table with their back to the door. This person's hair is familiar, long and white and curling at the ends. The memory of those curls tickling her cheek comes to mind and she realizes that the 'angel' from before actually exists.

"Mira, look who's up."

Cana watches in anticipation as the new woman stands and turns to face them. The dress she's wearing is a knee-length yellow sundress, the bottom edge embroidered with little pink flowers. It's tattered, though, with rips and tears revealing various spots of pale, light blue-tinted skin and only one thin strap holds it up on her curvy frame. The other strap had been ripped at some point, left to hang down the front.

Cana's eyes trail up to Mira's face, a sight she didn't get the chance to behold before. The breath she didn't realize she was holding comes out in a gasp and she steps backwards, bumping into the doors that she and Juvia had just walked through. While she was certainly pretty, gorgeous even, with big blue eyes and a soft heart-shaped face, the thing that shocked Cana was that Mira's left cheek was in shreds, revealing the muscle underneath. Juvia shoots a concerned look in Mira's direction before turning her attention to Cana, reaching out to her.

"It's alright. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

Cana takes a step to her left, keeping just out of Juvia's reach. "What's going on here? Where am I?" she asks, glancing at Juvia before returning her gaze to Mira.

Juvia crosses her arms. "This is—" She's interrupted when the doors behind Cana swing open.

Cana turns on her heel and is greeted by a muscular man with long, spiky black hair whose lower lip and both eyebrows are adorned with silver jewelry. Like Juvia and Mira, he's paler than the average person. When Cana sees the pieces of metal embedded in the man's shoulders and the broken pole protruding from his side, she finally gives in to her 'flight' response.

She tries to go around the man, which proves to be a little difficult since he's taking up the majority of the doorway. He grabs her upper arm, muttering something that sounds like "Hold on", but Cana shrieks, tearing away from him and running into the room she had woken up in. She sees another door and, hoping it's an exit, she sprints toward it, escaping from the bar and out onto the street.

* * *

"Gajeel, you scared her!" Mira cries, heading toward the door. The man in the doorway only holds his hands up in a confused gesture.

Juvia steps into Mira's path, earning a glare from the shorter woman. "Let her go. Give her some time."

"Juvia, we both know how easy it is to get lost here." Mira crosses her arms, frowning.

The blue-haired woman shakes her head. "I didn't say to wait until she came back. We'll go after her in a little while. If we go now, she'll only run further," Juvia explains, resting a hand on Mira's bony shoulder and squeezing gently.

Mira sighs, nodding and going to sit back down. Juvia shoots Gajeel a glare of her own, quietly shooing him out of the room. She glances back at Mira and then leaves as well, deciding to let Mira be alone for a little while.


End file.
